Kikoemasen
by honkytonk-babe3
Summary: Kikoe is a four-year-old girl who was being sold in a black market auction, only to be saved by the infamous Izaya Orihara. What adventures will happen between these two, and what has come over a certan blonde bartender?
1. Chapter 1

**Now, this story is and will be very graphic. There is a small child, but don't worry; nothing too terrible will happen to her. Hope you enjoy.**

Monday, February 12, 2012, at 11:38 p.m. is where it all started. It happened at an abandoned warehouse in a city that rests at the very edge of Shinjuku, Japan. This warehouse in particular was being used for a black-market auction, mostly for human trafficking or stolen objects. The next 'item' on the roster was a young child, the age of four. She was very small and frail, had wispy, light-blonde hair that was cut short, and dark, brown eyes the color of Brookside Chocolate. The men held her up carefully, showing all of her body to the audience who were interested. The young girl stared at the audience with a glazed-over expression, due to a heavy dose of rohypnols.

It just so happened that, on that very night, a young, twenty-three year old man was at this auction to cash in from a job-well-done. His name was Izaya Orihara. He had only planned to stay at this auction for a few minutes to talk to his boss, Shiki, but the young girl on the stage caught his eye. Izaya walked towards the front and stared, in amazement and disgust, at this small, unclothed child. He didn't know why, but something inside him seemed to scream at him saying, "Save this child! Look at how small she is! She'll never survive any of the men here!"

Now, normally, Izaya wouldn't give a damn whether this girl survived or not. She was just another human, but there was something about this peculiar child that he just had to bid on her. The bidding started at $5,000, escalating quickly to $10,000. Once the bidding reached $50,000, however, there was a pause. The auctioneer raised his mallet going once, twice…

"$100,000!" Izaya suddenly shouted out, against his will, catching the attention of the men around him. The auctioneer looked over at him and nodded once, raising his mallet once more. Once; twice; sold! The men who were holding onto the girl covered her in a blanket and handed her to the young man in the first row. Izaya held the girl in his arms, still wondering just what the hell had come over him to do such an odd thing. Nevertheless, he paid the men and made his way out of the building, heading home with this child still in his arms.

…..

"Namie!" Izaya called as he opened the door to his apartment. Namie, his assistant, was sitting at the desk, filing papers for the ebony-haired man. She looked up in annoyance, but her expression changed to surprise as she saw the child that was still passed out in Izaya's arms. She got up and walked over to Izaya.

"Honestly," she said, "I didn't think that even you would kidnap a child." Izaya rolled his eyes and made his way to the couch, laying the girl onto the soft cushions.

"She's not kidnapped," he said, exhaustion and exasperation in his voice. "The auction was selling her."

"So you bought a small child," Namie said with her arms crossed. "That doesn't sound much better." Izaya smiled up at Namie and shrugged.

"I like to think that I saved the girl from an awful fate," he said, sitting on the chair next to his couch. Namie rolled her eyes and went back to doing her work.

"So," she said, "why did you purchase a child? Please tell me you're not thinking…"

"Of course not!" Izaya shouted. "I'm not that bad of a person. I just, for some odd reason I cannot fathom, couldn't let some old pervert buy her. I honestly don't understand myself, but I felt like I had to help her." Namie stared at Izaya and shrugged. Even he had his moments, she supposed. Hell, he'll probably drop the child off at the nearest adoption center within a couple weeks anyway.

"Well," Namie said, shrugging and sitting next to the sleeping child, "whatever it was, I suppose I'll help. She looks a little too young to take care of herself; or you to take care of her." Izaya looked up at Namie and glared a little and Namie shrugged again. "Does she have clothes?"

"No." Namie got up, walking over to her bag and finding an extra pair of white pajamas. She brought them over to the girl and Izaya got up, going to the kitchen to get some coffee.

Namie took the blanket off the girl and what she saw was absolutely frightening to the eye. The girl was covered head to toe in marks and bruises. She had needle scars on her arms and a few on her neck. Her torso held handprints and purple spots across her chest and, most startling of all, there were two handprints on either side of the girl's hips. Namie put a hand over her mouth, having never seen marks like this, especially on a girl this young! Namie carefully dressed the girl, watching for the marks.

The girl started stirring a little bit, surprising Namie. She hurriedly finished dressing the child and then sat back a little, waiting.

The girl opened her eyes, squinting at the lights. She grabbed her head and groaned softly. "W-where am I?" She sat up and Namie carefully kept her balanced.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Izaya soon came back into the room, holding a cup of coffee. His eyes widened when he saw that the girl was awake. He went to the living room and sat on the coffee table, making the girl look over at him. Her eyes, very slowly, began to dilate and she jumped off the couch, backing away quickly. Namie watched as Izaya got up, slowly walking towards the girl.

"Calm down," he said softly. The girl lashed out, flailing her arms.

"No!" she cried at the top of her lungs. One of her hands suddenly struck Izaya's cheek when he got too close. He touched his cheek then sighed, reaching out and grabbing the girl's wrist. He pulled her towards him firmly and smacked her hand.

"I said calm down!" The girl looked up at him in fear and stopped moving. "Now, just sit down for a minute okay?" The girl nodded and hesitantly followed him back to the couch. She sat down and Izaya sat back where he was. "What's your name?"

"K-Kikoe," she said quietly, eyes never leaving Izaya. She paid attention to each and every movement he made.

"Lovely name," Izaya said. "You must be hungry, right? Namie, get some sushi, won't you?" Namie rolled her eyes and got up, going into the kitchen. Kikoe watched her and looked back at Izaya. "My name's Izaya Orihara. That woman was my secretary, Namie."

"Where am I?" Kikoe asked. "This isn't the cage…"

"You're in Shinjuku," Izaya replied. "This is my apartment." Kikoe bit her lip and looked down.

"They… they sold me?" she asked softly, blushing awfully. Izaya nodded a little.

"And I bought you," he said, drinking some more of his coffee. Kikoe looked up at him again.

"Why?" she asked, shivering. Izaya shrugged and reached towards her, placing his hand on the side of her head, feeling a bump and dirty hair. Kikoe flinched and clenched her fists. "I d-don't wanna be touched…"

"Don't worry," Izaya said quickly, taking his hand away. "I'm not that bad of a person. I just wanna make sure you're okay."

Namie soon came back to the living room, a plate of sushi in one hand and a glass of cold juice in the other. She put the plate in front of the girl, catching Kikoe's attention. She reached forward and grabbed a piece of fish, eating it quickly and messily. Izaya watched, not exactly surprised, but not expecting it. She was eating as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. Both adults watched as the girl stuffed her face and downed the drink as fast as she could. When she was done, she was panting and she lay back on the couch. "Thank you," she said. Namie cleaned up the dishes and Izaya grabbed a blanket, covering Kikoe. Namie soon came back out with her bag.

"I'm going to see Seiji," she said quietly. When she walked past Kikoe, she reached into her bag and pulled out a thermometer and took the girl's temperature. "She has a fever, Izaya."

Izaya's eyes widened again as Namie put the thermometer away. "Wait!" Izaya shouted loudly, getting up and following after Namie. "You can't just say that and leave! I don't exactly know much about kids and I need help." Namie's eyes raised a little.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she said with a shrug. "Just keep her warm and feed her soup. Better yet, call Shinra and he'll have some kind of medication." Izaya sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as Namie left.

"S-sir?" Kikoe called softly. Izaya turned towards her, noticing that she was sitting up, bundled in the blanket. "C-can I have some water please?" Izaya nodded once and headed for the kitchen, preparing a glass of water. He soon brought it back out, but Kikoe wasn't on the couch.

"Kikoe?" Izaya called, looking around. He soon found her upstairs staring at all of his books in amazement. Izaya walked up to her, kneeling next to her. "Kikoe, you're sick and injured. You need to stay on the couch."

"W-what are these?" Izaya chuckled lightly and reached up, grabbing The Wizard of Oz and handing it to Kikoe.

"They're books. Have you read this one?" he asked. Kikoe shook her head and Izaya nodded once. He grabbed her hand and led her back downstairs, sitting her back onto the couch. Kikoe drank her water and Izaya showed her the book. "This particular book is about a girl who gets swept away from her normal, boring life into a magical land of short people and fairies who ride on bubbles." Kikoe giggled a little bit. "Maybe once I get you settled in just a little more, I'll start reading it to you, okay?" Kikoe smiled and nodded, laying down and curling up. "Tired?" She nodded and closed her eyes. Izaya sighed and, when Kikoe fell asleep, he gently picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

"You might like my bed better than the couch," he said quietly as he placed her on the bed. She curled up again and burrowed under the blankets. Izaya chuckled and touched her hair again. "Sleep well, my adorable human~"

…..

Izaya waited an hour or so before calling his friend and doctor, Shinra Kishitani.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, there, Shinra," Izaya said, sitting on his chair.

"_Hey, Izaya! I haven't heard from you in forever!"_

"I have someone here who needs medical attention. Would you mind coming over tomorrow, early?"

"_Of course not! I'm always happy to help a friend. I'll be there at seven a.m."_

"Thanks, Shinra. I'll see you tomorrow." Izaya hung up and yawned loudly. He was tired after all of this that had happened. He went over to his bedroom and peeked inside. Kikoe was still fast asleep and sucking on her thumb. It was… actually cute to him.

Izaya, though with knowledge of everyone in his city and many neighboring cities, he didn't have much experience with small kids. His sisters, Mairu and Kururi, learned to take care of themselves when they were very young, so they didn't really need much of his help. So, he had a bit of learning to do.

He was still curious as to why he had her. He'd always known that illegal child trafficking was popular in some cities, but he didn't ever think he'd have to ever buy one. It was odd. Izaya shrugged soon and walked into the bedroom. He changed into some sweat pants and a tight black tee-shirt and climbed in the other side of his bed, trying to maintain a small distance between himself and Kikoe. He suddenly heard her groan and felt a hand on his back. He turned his head and saw her edging closer to him. He turned fully and she nuzzled against his chest. Izaya sighed and hesitantly put an arm around the girl gently. Soon, after Kikoe had fallen back into her deep sleep, Izaya also fell asleep with her.

**Just so you guys know, there will be nothing sexual between Izaya and Kikoe. I don't believe in C.P. so, nothing will happen between them. I do have a few plans for them, but nothing absolutely horrendous. So, bare with me and enjoy and I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Kikoemasen! Soon enough, I will have Shizuo coming into the story, but I have to get things set up first.**

**Fun fact: Kikoemasen is actually Japanese for 'I can't hear.' This is relevant to the story, don't worry. I'll explain in the story soon as to why this is relevant.**

Kikoe woke up soon, still in Izaya's arms. She looked up at his sleeping face and gulped, squirming out of his hold. She heard him groan and walked out of the room quietly.

When she was out of the room, she explored the apartment, finding some very interesting things around. She even found a board game that had some odd pieces on it. She picked one up and looked at it in wonder. She shrugged and put it down. She walked over to the computer table and climbed carefully into the chair, spinning in it a little bit. She giggled and spun a little more, thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Fun, isn't it?" a male voice suddenly said right next to her, making her yelp and jump off the chair. She turned and Izaya was standing there, a hand on the desk and staring at her with amusement. "Didn't mean to scare you." Kikoe stared at him and got back up.

"Sorry," she said silently. Izaya crooked his eyebrow and took a couple steps towards her.

"Why would you be sorry?" he asked curiously. Kikoe stepped back a little.

"I-I'm s-sorry…," she said as tears welled up in her eyes and she looked down. She suddenly heard Izaya laughing and felt his hand on the top of her head.

"I'm not mad, Kikoe," Izaya giggled. "It's not like you aren't allowed to do things." He picked her up and carried her over to the couch. She squeaked in surprise and clung to his shirt as he lowered her onto the couch. "Now then," Izaya said as he sat in front of her again, "I do have a few rules if you're going to stay here. First: No touching the computer without permission. Second: If you want or need something, ask me or Namie when she's here. Third: No going out without permission and someone with you." Kikoe nodded and hugged her knees. "I truly want you to stay with me, but I need you to follow these rules. If you don't, I'm taking you to the adoption center." Kikoe bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Good, now repeat those rules for me."

"Um," Kikoe thought for a moment, "I'm not allowed to touch the computer. If I need somethin' I gotta ask you first. I'm not allowed to go anywhere without someone."

"And?"

"Permission?"

"Very good," Izaya said, ruffling the girl's hair. He suddenly heard a knock on his door and went to open it. "Hey, Shinra. She's right over there." Kikoe furrowed her brows and looked at the person coming through the door. He had long brown hair that was flipped up and glasses over big brown eyes. He wore a lab coat and a large smile.

"Hi, Izaya!" he said with a big grin. He walked into the apartment and his eyes immediately went to the girl on the couch. "Hello~" he said, grin never leaving his face. "Izaya, you didn't tell me it was a little girl."

"Well, now you know." Izaya walked over and sat on his other couch. Shinra smirked and sat next to Kikoe, making her tense a little.

"What's your name?" Shinra asked pleasantly.

"Kikoe," she said softly. Shinra chuckled and pulled out his stethoscope. He put the buds in his ears and put the rate on Kikoe's chest.

"Breathe in for me, please." Kikoe did and he took her heart rate. "Very good. Now, tell me. Do you have any lacerations?"

"What's that?" Izaya chuckled and moved behind the girl.

"Show him your bruises, Kikoe," he said softly. Kikoe nodded and lifted her shirt. Shinra, at the sight of the marks and cuts, went green in the face and Izaya, though stony faced, was concerned on the inside. Shinra began to disinfect the cuts as carefully as he could.

"It hurts," Kikoe whined. Izaya pet her hair softly as Shinra continued his work.

"It'll be okay, Kikoe," Izaya said gently. "When Shinra's done, maybe we can go out to the town." Kikoe sighed and nodded a little, wincing again when Shinra touched another bruise. "See? It's not so bad~" Shinra suddenly pulled out a syringe, making Kikoe squeak and squirm.

"No!" she screamed. Izaya, shocked, held the girl down by her shoulders. "Not the drugs! Not the drugs again! Please!" Shinra crooked his eyebrow and looked up at Izaya, who was equally confused. Kikoe was clinging to Izaya's arm, tears running down her cheeks. "Please… d-don't." Izaya suddenly picked her up again and sat back on the couch, rocking her a little.

"Izaya," Shinra said, surprised at Izaya's odd behavior, "what drugs is she talking about?" Izaya looked up at Shinra and sighed, putting Kikoe down and taking Shinra into the kitchen. Kikoe curled up onto the couch, burying her face.

…

"So, let me get this straight," Shinra said with crossed arms, "you bought a four-year-old girl at an illegal black-market auction, and you actually want to keep her? On top of that, she's been injected with God-knows how many drugs. Izaya, she could be mentally disabled by this point."

"I know," Izaya said. "She kind of already was."

"What do you mean?"

"I dug up files on her family. Her full name is Kikoe Mizukashi. I did a little business with her uncle a few years ago. He said he was going for a trade deal, but he needed information and an investment in case it didn't work. I guess Kikoe was the trade for whatever drugs he wanted. I looked up her early doctor check-up files and found that she is a bit unstable. It could fade in time, but there's the possibility it won't."

"Add PTSD to that and you've got your hands full," Shinra said. "How have you even managed to make her trust you?"

"I don't quite know. I suppose she appreciates the fact that I saved her from a sure fate and she trusts me like no other human." Izaya chuckled and dramatically placed his hand on his chest. Shinra rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though," he said, "what do you want me to do?"

"What can you do?"

"I can erase her memories," Shinra said with a shrug. Izaya furrowed his eyebrows. "I have an injection I can give her that will block her brain thickly so she won't remember a thing about the warehouse. It will also stabilize her mental capacity. It's up to you though."

"Do it," Izaya said almost instantly. "She probably wants to get rid of the memories anyway. Plus it'll be much easier to convince her that she's my sister." Shinra sighed and nodded a little and walked back out to the living room, where Kikoe had fallen asleep, still curled up. "Do it carefully."

Shinra grabbed a different syringe and filled it with a thick brown liquid. Very carefully, he placed the needle into the girl's vein, injecting the medicine.

…..

Kikoe woke up, feeling very dizzy. She held her head, sitting up on the couch and looked around.

"Good, you're awake," Izaya said, coming out of the kitchen with a big smile on his face. "How are you feeling?" Kikoe stared up at him.

"M-my head hurts," she mumbled. Izaya smiled softly and chuckled, putting his arms out for her. She reached towards him and he lifted her up. "I'm hungry."

"Alright," Izaya said with a grin as he took her to the bedroom. "I was planning on taking you out tonight anyway. While you were sleeping, I went out and bought you some new clothes."

"Thank you," Kikoe said softly, nuzzling Izaya's neck. Izaya chuckled again and set her on the bed. He walked over to a bag and pulled out a pair of kid-size jeans, a red tee-shirt, and a small black jacket with white glittery fur around the hem of the hood. He handed the clothes to Kikoe and she went behind his bed and changed. Once she was done, Izaya put his coat on and lifted her onto his back and out the two went.

"Izaya-nii?" Kikoe said when the two were out on the street, walking around.

"Yes~?" Izaya asked.

"Can we get some ice-cream?" Izaya scoffed and bounced her a little.

"If you eat too many sweets, you'll get cavities," he said. Kikoe giggled at the bouncing.

"Please?" she pleaded adorably. Izaya chuckled again and turned towards the ice-cream store.

When they had gotten their ice-cream, Izaya lifted the girl onto his shoulders, making her squeal in laughter and wrap her arms around his head. Izaya laughed a little and looked around. He suddenly saw a tall, blonde man in a bartender suit and he sighed. Izaya ducked and went behind a tree, taking Kikoe down. Kikoe looked at him, confused. "What's wrong, 'Zaya-nii?"

"We're just gonna sit over here for a few minutes, okay?" Izaya said, still smiling. "Everything's fine." Kikoe giggled and hugged Izaya around the neck, giggling. Izaya soon peeked around the tree and saw that the tall blonde was walking away. He chuckled and got up with Kikoe. "Let's go to the park."

…..

It was around 9:00 when Izaya and Kikoe began their way back home. Izaya was carrying an exhausted Kikoe and rubbing her back. He suddenly heard something behind him, sounding awfully like large wind. Out of instinct, Izaya moved to the side and, the minute he did, a vending machine crashed on the ground.

"IIIIIZZZAAAAAAYAAAAAAAA!" He heard a loud voice behind him again. Izaya grit his teeth and turned around, glaring. He saw Shizuo Heiwajima storming towards him, the vein in his forehead practically popping out. "What the hell are you doing in Ikebukuro, you flea?!"

Once Shizuo got close enough, he suddenly felt his cheek get cut with a razor-sharp knife. He grunted and noticed the deep glare coming from his hated enemy. Izaya narrowed his eyes and turned fully, showing that he was carrying a little girl, who was now quivering in fear.

"You really are a monster, aren't you, Shizu-chan?" Izaya said lowly. "You could have horribly injured this girl; maybe even killed her if that machine had hit me. What would you have done then?"

"Shut up!" Shizuo shouted, straightening up. "I didn't even see her there! You shouldn't even be here!"

"It's a public place, Shizu-chan," Izaya said, adjusting his grip on Kikoe. "Is it so wrong for me to bring my little sister out for ice-cream and to play at the park?" Shizuo growled and took his sunglasses out of his pocket, unwilling to hit or hurt Izaya when there was a child in his arms.

"What do you mean, 'little sister'?" he asked, somewhat curious. Izaya smirked and rubbed Kikoe's back softly.

"Stupid protozoan. I mean that she's my sibling," he said. Shizuo narrowed his eyes again.

"Sure you didn't kidnap her?" he asked. Izaya rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. He didn't feel like taunting the blonde. He was much too exhausted. Kikoe looked over Izaya's shoulder at the blonde and wriggled a little. Izaya, slightly confused, put the girl down and she walked over to Shizuo slowly. Shizuo looked down at her, unsure of what to do. He wasn't entirely used to small children just coming up to him instead of cowering in fear. Kikoe was looking at him curiously. "What?"

"Why did you throw that at 'Zaya-nii?" she asked innocently, making Shizuo blink and look up at Izaya, who smirked and shrugged. "Did he do something bad?" Izaya chuckled at Shizuo's embarrassed and blushing face. Shizuo sighed and shrugged.

"He…" Shizuo said, but he somehow couldn't get the words out. This little girl seemed to look up to Izaya. It would probably make her sad if he told her how much of a sheer asshole her guardian was. Shizuo sighed again. "I just got a little mad. Sorry." Kikoe giggled and, as a shock to Izaya, she walked closer and hugged Shizuo's leg, making the tall man's eyes widen and Izaya begin to walk up to her.

"Don't be so mad," Kikoe said. "'Zaya-nii says that all you gotta do is smile and you'll get better."

"Alright, Kikoe," Izaya said, taking her away from the blonde, "time to get home. We're gonna pick up some dinner on the way, so we gotta hurry. See you later, Shizu-chan~!" He left Shizuo, who was still very confused and wondering what the hell had just happened.

…..

When the duo got back to the apartment, Izaya set Kikoe on the couch and went to the kitchen to prepare the plates. Kikoe took her coat off and busied herself by playing with the fur. When Izaya came back into the room, Kikoe smiled up at him and he ruffled her hair. She giggled and batted at his hands, so he grabbed her hands and pulled her into the air, tossing her up and then catching her again. She squealed in laughter and hugged him around the neck and he sat down, still clutching her in his hands. "I love you, 'Zaya-nii." Izaya smirked and chuckled a little.

"I love you too, Kikoe-chan," he said, bouncing her up and down. She laughed and wiggled a little more. "Wanna watch a movie?" Kikoe turned her head to the side with a confused look on her face. "Don't tell me you've never watched a movie?" Kikoe shook her head and was set down onto the couch. "Well I'll change that."

Izaya ran to his movie case and began looking through them. "Let's see, we have The Polar Express, Roger Rabbit, Treasure Planet-,"

"That one!" Kikoe shouted excitedly. Izaya chuckled and pulled out the movie. They spent the next little while watching the movie and Kikoe soon fell asleep on Izaya's shoulder.

Once the movie was over, Izaya picked the girl up and carried her to the bedroom, putting her in her pajamas and laying her down. He covered her in the blanket and left, turning the light off and leaving the door somewhat open. He went back outside and to his computer.

There was soon a knock on his door and an entrance and Namie walked in. Izaya looked over at her and gave her a look of annoyance. "You were supposed to be here earlier," he said. Namie rolled her eyes and put her things down.

"Something happened at the lab," she said. She went over to the desk and grabbed a few files. She looked at the couch and saw the little jacket and she smirked. "I see you still have the kid."

"Of course I do," Izaya said. "Did you think I'd just get rid of her?" Namie shrugged.

"Well, she is a bit of a nuisance," she grumbled. "How did you get her to cooperate?"

"Shinra came over and gave her something that blocked her memory," Izaya explained. "I've convinced her that she's my sister." Namie scoffed and began sorting the files.

"Interesting," she mumbled. "What exactly are you going to do with her when you have your 'guests' over?"

"Keep her in my room with a movie on."

"Did you give her any medicine for her fever?"

"Shinra fixed it."

"What's her name again?"

"Her name's Kikoe." Namie nodded again. "I also need something." The woman looked up at him. "Like any other small child, Kikoe may need some kind of a mother figure. I need you to help take care of her when you're here."

"Why?"

"Because I asked nicely." Namie groaned softly and rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

**As you may have realized, Namie will have a bit of a good part in the story. As will Shizuo. Hope you like!**


End file.
